A Winter Encounter
by stacynaynay1
Summary: ONESHOT The first snow of the winter has come, and Sakura wants to enjoy it to the fullest. Will a certain brooding male ruin her excitement? Includes: Butterscotch shampoo, dancing with hairbrushes in mirrors, snowball fights, AND SASUSAKU FLUFF! Not as discriptive as some would prefer, but I thought it up in about ten minutes! Oh well! Please Review!


The snow beyond the lunette had Sakura Haruno's undivided attention.

Her shining irises were large in shock as she pressed her nose against the glass in a rather naive manner.

A vivacious grin was wide on her plump lips.

The teen suddenly squeeled, "Sasuke-kun!"

After a few moments of hollow waiting, her expression adjusted to one of avidity.

She turned her petite form away from the grand window before trotting out to the hallway in her socked feet.

Once the girl approached the door at the end of the hall, she allowed her knuckles to rap loudly against the polished wood.

When footsteps were heard, she quickly adjusted her rumpled nightgown and shoulderlength, petal-pink locks.

Once the door appeared to be ajar, an adolescent smile applied itself to her face, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

The teen in the doorway had hair the color of the midnight skies.

The front was straight, and his bangs fell over his left eye from time to time.

The back, however, was quite unruly, seeing as it spiked naturally.

His tall, lean figure seemed to loom over that of the smaller girl's.

His crimsom orbs seemed almost stoic as he responded in a shockingly smooth voice, "Hn.."

Sakura's eyes lit up once again as she spoke, "Will you come play in the snow with me?"

The boy gave her an incredulous look, as if to say _Are you kidding me?_.

Sakura's eyes welled upwith tears as she puffed out her bottom lip, "But...I can't play in the snow by myself..Please Sasuke! Just this once?"

The boy sighed in defeat before following her out into the family room, where they each equipped themselves with the proper winter attire.

When Sakura opened the door, the chilly poured in.

She emitted a sound of excitement before towing her statuesque accomplice along.

When the duo arrived at their destination, the center of the backyard, Sakura halted and peered around.

Everything she gazed at was sparkling with the reflection of the sun.

She smiled and sighed blissfully, "It's so pretty.."

A grunt escaped her when a cold pressure collided with the rear of her head.

She spun angrilly on her boot-clad heel to the source, "Sasuke! I wasn't paying attention, you jerk!"

The boy rolled his eyes and teased in a surprisingly warm voice, "You said you wanted to play in the snow."

The cherry blossom growled before ducking behind a large bush and beginning to make her own ammo.

When she reappeared, the war commenced.

**-later that day-**

Sakura's fuchsia lips were formed into a pout as she sat solemnly.

The cherry blossom had lost the war, resulting in her being almost engulfed in snow.

The poor girl's nose was a coral tint and all of her wet clothes were by the door.

Sasuke's clothes were also there.

The boy's dark locks were messed up, for once, and had lost it's spikes.

The pair was swaddled in blankets, dawning pajamas as they settled infront of the burning fireplace.

Sasuke wordlessly excused himself and retired to his quarters, so Sakura collected her blanket and journeyed to her own to prepare herself for a nice, hot bath.

Once prepared, she wondered off to the bedroom-connecting washroom.

(The washroom connected the two's bedrooms)

Sakura placed her future attire upon the closed seat of the toilet before leaving once again to obtain her cherry-red Ipod.

She reappeared, plugged the device into the stereo system that resided on the counter of the vanity, and started a bubblebath.

Sasuke would be aggrivated that she'd utilized his shampoo as replacement for bubblebath, but he'd rebound and just have to buy more.

She pressed play on the stereo's large network of buttons and music began to blare out.

The floor vibrated lightly to the bass.

She danced around in the mirror, singing into her hairbrush very childlike for a song or so priar to undressing and entering her steaming bath.

She lightly sang along as she soothing all of her taut nerves.

She breathed in a large breath of butterscotch before opening her eyes and shreeking, "Sasuke! Get out! Get out!"

The teen stood there, dazed as if he'd spotted an apparation.

He closed his eyes, whirled around, and strode out the way he'd arrived, as collected as possible.

Sakura's face was the color of her fringe as she sighed and tried to regain her tranquility.

After about ten minutes, she declared her bathing session thorough and deprived her body of the bath.

Once the plug was pulled, the girl emersed herself in a large red towel as she frolicked around a few moments more to the pop music emitting from the large speakers.

Sakura snickered at her questionable actions a bit before drying off and clothing herself.

She then placed red garment on the ground, stood on it, and proceeded to dry the floor by walking the towel across the saturated linoleum before collecting it and tossing it into the used towel hamper adjacent to the sink.

She strode to the opposite side of the large room and rapped her palm impatiently on Sasuke's door.

She crossed her arms as she waited for a reply.

When it didn't come, the girl informed loudly, "I'll come in anyway!"

The door opened to reveal a stoic Sasuke with a pastel tinge brimming his cheeks, "Hn.."

Sakura appeared unaffected by the situation, "What's gotten into you, huh?"

Sasuke glared at the petite girl before twisting away from her and sitting on his bed, facing the stiffled television.

Sakura pounced gleefully onto the welcoming king-sized matress, snuggling into his crisp, white comforter.

She giggled and rolled over, worming her way against Sasuke's back.

The girl became erect, scooted to his left side, then nudged him teasingly, "I used your shampoo."

The boy peered down at her happy face and smirked, "Flatchested."

All cheerfullness was erased from Sakura's face.

In turn, it turned apple-red and the girl appeared to be angry, "You jerk!"

She slapped his upper-arm and huffed, crossing her arms and looking at the floor.

Sasuke chuckled, ACTUALLY chuckled, before smirking at her again.

Sakura noticed and was flabbergasted, "What're you looking at now?"

Sasuke leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Calm down Shorty, you know I love you."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah. You better."


End file.
